


Шорты

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Завел щенка – попрощайся с любимыми шортами. Хотя...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 41





	Шорты

На грохот свалившихся в гараже коробок Брок уже даже не отреагировал, меланхолично трогая пальцем длинную, в половину ладони, дыру в любимых домашних шортах. Шортам было лет десять, но менее обожаемыми они от этого не становились, и вот теперь, похоже, все — их только на помойку отправлять. 

Откинув голову на спинку дивана, стоявшего на террасе, Брок усилием воли попытался забить на всех и просто отдохнуть, не обращая больше никакого внимания на уже третий день сеявшего хаос щенка. Щенок — «Майло, Брок, каждый раз, когда ты орешь “Щ-щ-щенок!”, я себя призывником чувствую!» — выскочил на улицу и повалился на газон, стискивая в мелких еще зубах резиновую курицу. Та на каждый укус издавала сдавленный писк, очень отдаленно напоминавший кукареканье, в гараже все еще что-то падало — поделом Барнсу, навалившему коробок с инструментами и поленившемуся их разбирать, — а Брок просто очень, очень устал.

Последние два дня он не отдыхал, казалось, совсем. Барнса отправили на задание, так что Майло остался целиком и полностью на руках у Брока, который вообще-то вернулся с недельной миссии и хотел только жрать и спать. А потом еще спать. И еще.

И вообще никогда не думал, что будет держать в доме собаку, но, зная, как ее хотел Барнс, пошел на уступки. Вспомнив, как по-мальчишески искренне тот радовался щенку, о котором, как выяснилось, мечтал с детства, Брок невольно улыбнулся. 

Черт с ними, с разрушениями, все равно долго это не продлится — мелкий засранец вырастет и поумнеет, никуда не денется. 

Попискивание несчастной курицы умолкло. Брок, сосредоточенно ковырявший дыру в шортах, повернул голову — Майло, притомившись, видимо (был все-таки бог на небесах!), задремал, подергивая во сне длинным тонким хвостом.

На улице было тепло, тихо и безветренно. Солнце пряталось за облаками, густой и влажный, как в тропиках, воздух приятной тяжестью оседал в груди. Понадеявшись, что приключения на сегодня закончены, Брок прикрыл глаза, намереваясь просто насладиться тишиной, и, очевидно, благополучно заснул — потому что, вскинувшись на звук хлопнувшей двери, понял, что уже вечерело. 

Майло лениво шевельнул ухом, но подниматься не спешил, так что Брок успокоился окончательно. Нагло игнорировал этот мелкий хвостатый засранец только приход Барнса, который, страшно обижаясь, комментировал это «чем меньше женщину мы любим, тем легче нравимся мы ей», а потом допытывался, чем таким Брок подкупил щенка. 

— Ау? — позвал Барнс, жизнерадостно грохоча в коридоре вещами. — Вы же не убили тут друг друга? 

Брок, очень понадеявшись, что он не бросит сумку с оружием на полу (не хватало представлять, что может сделать щенок с гранатой), зевнул и со стоном потянулся, пытаясь проснуться.

— М-м, звучит многообещающе, — моментально откликнулся на этот звук Барнс, ступая на террасу. — Первого вижу, второго вижу, — пересчитал он их с безмятежно перевернувшимся на другой бок Майло по головам, как цыплят.

— Первый едва выжил, — фыркнул Брок, внимательно оглядев его с ног до головы.

Чуть более лохматый и заросший, чем обычно, Барнс выглядел привычно подвижным и расслабленным, словно и не было двух дней в каких-то ебенях с «дебилами косорукими». Этой емкой характеристикой он обозначил в редких ответных сообщениях своих коллег по заданию, страшно недовольный тем, что его почему-то сунули в группу, а не отправили, как всегда, в одиночку.

— Я ожидал большей разрухи, — заметил Барнс, оглядев задний двор.

Взгляд его остановился на приоткрытом гараже. Брок, за два дня задолбавшийся убираться, злорадно подумал о том, что его ожидания вполне себе исполнятся, едва он туда сунется. Барнс, поняв все по его лицу, усмехнулся.

— Туда мне, видимо, лучше не заглядывать, да? — проницательно осведомился он и, не теряя больше времени, опустился верхом Броку на бедра.

Брок отвел с его лица длинные волосы, вплелся в них пальцами и притянул Барнса к себе, тесно прижимаясь грудью к груди. Наслаждаясь долгожданной близостью — знакомой теплой тяжестью сильного тела, одуряюще приятным запахом, которым хотелось дышать и дышать, жадно пить его с кожи.

Барнс с довольным выдохом подставил горло, откидывая голову назад, и Брок, потеревшись лицом и носом о горячую шею, потянулся за поцелуем, коснулся чуть обветренных губ своими. Видимо, задание было где-то в холодной местности — на мороз Барнс реагировал сильно. 

Подавив всколыхнувшееся от этой мысли раздражение, Брок провел влажным языком, смягчая колкие корочки, словно надеялся стереть их с нежной кожи. Ничего не вышло, конечно, но хотя бы оценивший попытку Барнс благодарно улыбнулся. Та легкая тень, таившаяся в его льдисто-серых глазах, развеялась, и наконец можно было поцеловать его по-настоящему, глубоко и жадно, скользнуть языком между податливо раскрывшихся навстречу губ, окончательно разгоняя лаской влияние чертового холода.

Брок обожал целовать Барнса — слизывать, смакуя, нежную свежесть его вкуса, касаться красиво очерченных, невыносимо алых губ своими, посасывать, прикусывать их до сладкой припухлости, обводить пальцами. Брок обожал делать это неторопливо, с нарочитой медлительностью, придерживая за подбородок, ямочка на котором, казалось, была создана именно под его пальцы.

И он был бесконечно рад тому, что Барнс думал так же. Что он, прикрывая потемневшие от желания глаза, чувственно выдыхал ему в рот, отвечая с неменьшим пылом. А затем и вовсе, крепко стиснув ногами, прижался всем потрясающим собой, прогнулся в спине, прекрасно зная, как все это действует на Брока. Как тесно в груди и как жарко внизу становилось от такой близости, от отзывчивой страстности, искренней и яркой.

Пожалуй, даже слишком тесно и жарко — напрягшийся член неудобно зажало шортами (хорошо хоть белья не было), а головка и вовсе торчала теперь из чертовой дырки, плотно стянутая тканью. Но не успел Брок поправить его, как Барнс, чувственно потеревшись бедрами, вдруг отстранился, опустил взгляд вниз и фыркнул. 

— О, да меня рады видеть, я посмотрю, — улыбнулся он и легко, едва ощутимо тронул кончиками пальцев пылавшую жаром головку, стиснул член ладонью по всей длине, лаская через одежду.

По телу Брока колючей искристой пеной прокатилась волна удовольствия. Он и рад был бы возмутиться и нажаловаться на Майло, испортившего любимую вещь, но Барнс его все равно не услышал бы.

Восхитительно грациозным движением, сверхчеловек чертов, он стек на пол, опускаясь на колени, и пальцами защепил ткань шорт, крепче сдавливая горячо запульсировавший член.

— Ну привет, красавчик, — промурлыкал он и, вскинув пьяный взгляд, скользнул по нежной чувствительной головке щетиной, пробирая этим до мурашек, и тут же прижался влажными, потерявшими всякую приличную форму губами, обвел языком.

От невероятной яркости ощущений у Брока потемнело перед глазами, а горло перехватило до мучительного стона. Вся тщательно лелеемая язвительность моментально улетучилась, переплавилась, за ненадобностью, в желание, словно его и без того было мало. 

Барнс, продолжая смотреть на него — господи, как Брок обожал этот мягкий томный взгляд по-кошачьи выразительных глаз, — прижался щекой к его бедру и обхватил головку члена губами, щекотно скользнул по ней языком, окутывая мокрой теснотой своего рта. Он забирал неглубоко, до ткани шорт, которая на стыке была уже влажной от слюны и тяжело и плотно пережимала ствол, быстро становясь прохладной на вечернем воздухе.

Контрастность ощущений — горячий рот и холод ткани — заводила Брока до одури, до предательской дрожи в бедрах, которую Барнс, конечно же, прекрасно ощущал, лукаво улыбаясь припухшими сладкими губами. 

— Боже, детка, — выдохнул Брок, жмурясь от удовольствия, и невольно дернулся, чуть надавил Барнсу на затылок, пытаясь толкнуться глубже.

Ничего не вышло, впрочем — отстранившись, тот укоризненно цокнул языком и мотнул головой, сбрасывая его ладонь. Прохлада ожгла чувствительную, текущую смазкой головку, внизу живота жарко билось желание кончить, а Барнс, явно дразня еще сильнее, расстегнул собственные джинсы и, двинув ладонью по своему члену, медленно облизнулся. Брок погладил его по губам, и он тут же обхватил пальцы, втянул их в горячую шелковистую тесноту рта до самых костяшек и, будто остального было мало, вклинился кончиком языка между.

Брок обожал и ненавидел такие игры — Барнс любил доводить его до умопомрачения, до слепого, животного желания разрядки, затмевал собой все, такой невыносимо страстный и живой.

Выпустив пальцы изо рта, Барнс приласкал его член через одежду и сладко скользнул пальцами по промежности, стискивая ладонью яйца, вновь мокро облизал головку и протолкнул язык глубже под влажную ткань, щекотно жаля прикосновениями. Брок сполз ниже на диване, страшно стараясь сдержаться, развел ноги еще шире, безуспешно, слабо толкаясь бедрами вверх, в такт продолжавшему дрочить себе Барнсу.

С члена стекала крупными каплями смазка, оседая блестящими подтеками на порозовевшем лице Барнса, давление ткани становилось невыносимым, и Брок даже заскулил от остро прошившей неудовлетворенности. Не хватало совсем чуть-чуть, совсем немного, сладкая мука почти казалась неприятной...

Взгляд Барнса, чутко ощущавшего его состояние, потяжелел, потемнел, как грозовое небо. Отстранившись, он почти грубо рванул застежку шорт, только чудом не добив несчастный и все еще любимый предмет гардероба. Брок, приподнимая бедра, с облегчением застонал, позволяя сдвинуть шорты ниже, и притянул Барнса к себе, зарывшись обеими руками в его длинные волосы. 

Вслепую толкнулся болезненно напряженным членом в его губы, задыхаясь от горячего жара его рта, от скользкой гладкости тесного горла, от упругой твердости языка. Барнс, прикрывая глаза, послушно поддавался его движениям, лаская себя, забирал член до корня, сладко обжимая головку. Было до того хорошо, что, кажется, Брок даже взвыл от удовольствия, потому что мирно валявшийся неподалеку Майло вдруг подскочил на тонких ногах и душераздирающе заголосил, выражая, видимо, сочувствие. 

От этого вопля томная расслабленность сменилась адреналиновой вспышкой. Барнс имел наглость заржать прямо с членом во рту, его смех вибрирующей волной скользнул по телу и хлынул в пах. С облегчением застонав, Брок в последний раз толкнулся, кончая глубоко в горячее горло, и не сдержал приятной дрожи, когда Барнс, стиснув ствол ладонью, пососал головку, выдаивая семя до капли.

Майло продолжал заливаться лаем, и Брок, едва соображая от буквально раскатавшего его оргазма, кое-как понял почему. За забором послышался голос соседки — с ее пробником собаки («Это нормальная собака, просто мелкая, ну прекрати, Брок!») по кличке Пиксель Майло подружился и очень любил играть, выплескивая в сомнительных собачьих забавах часть своего бесоебства. Соседка приглашала вечерком на совместную прогулку в парк и обещала зайти — что ж, в обязательности ей было не отказать.

Шикнув на подпрыгивавшего на месте Майло, Брок затянул к себе на колени Барнса и, просунув ладонь в его джинсы, сжал горячий, жарко пульсировавший член, приласкал головку, огладил ее по кругу пальцем.

— План такой, — сообщил он сладко ахнувшему ему в рот Барнсу. — Сейчас ты идешь гуляешь со своей адской собакой. Мы догоним! — крикнул он соседке, надеясь, что ничего лишнего она, пока шла, не услышала.

Увидеть точно не увидела — забор был высокий и сплошной, уж об этом они позаботились, едва въехали в этот дом.

Барнс крепко стиснул Брока бедрами, беспорядочно толкаясь в ласкающую ладонь, жарко тыкался в губы, прикусывал их и крепко жмурился, едва слышно постанывая. 

— А завтра ты отвезешь это чудовище Роджерсу, пока я буду отсыпаться, и вернешься домой. 

Барнс тихо засмеялся, вновь целуя его, и откинул голову назад.

— Спихнем дите няньке? — выдохнул он, и Брок прижался губами к его шее, скользнул по ней языком, пососал мочку, зная, как Барнс это любит.

— Точно. И у нас будет целый спокойный день, — подтвердил Брок, крепче стиснув ладонь на влажном члене.

Барнс напрягся всем телом, выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, выплескиваясь ему в руку. И потянулся за поцелуем — нежным, неторопливым, долг... Недолгим, точнее, потому что Майло, услышав, что Пиксель удаляется, горестно заскулил.

Брок выразительно дернул бровями, и Барнс, хмыкнув, неохотно сполз с его коленей, поднимаясь на ноги. С сомнением покосился на свои расстегнутые штаны и спихнул их вниз вместе с бельем, намереваясь переодеться. Добравшись до входа в дом, Барнс — Брок, разумеется, в это время беззастенчиво пялился на его соблазнительно голый зад — обернулся. 

— И кстати, — вдруг сказал он. — Шорты оставь, мне понравилось. Хочу узнать, сможешь ли ты кончить прямо в них.

От воспоминаний о том выламывающем кости напряжении, жгучей яркой жажде разрядки, дразняще подступающем и тут же ускользающем оргазме Брока вновь окатило возбуждением, как огнем. Чутко ощущавший все Барнс облизал губы и, глухо рыкнув, скрылся в доме.

Майло, нетерпеливо нарезая круги по заднему двору, смотрел на Брока, явно считая своими щенячьими мозгами, что гулять с ним должен именно он. 

Учитывая, что очередная его проделка подарила Броку один из ярчайших оргазмов, может, Майло был в чем-то и прав...

— Все равно я тебя не люблю, — буркнул Брок, усовестившись, и тоже поднялся, едва не споткнувшись о сползшие вниз шорты.

Что ж, с дитем вполне можно было погулять вдвоем.

Как всегда — вместе.


End file.
